


Blurred Lines

by DirtyRottenRaskel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Oneshot, Polyship Roadtrip, Promnis - Freeform, So much angst, prom has kinda an anxiety attack and ignis is a good bro, promtis - Freeform, suicidal thoughts?, these bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyRottenRaskel/pseuds/DirtyRottenRaskel
Summary: He was sitting around the campfire with his boyfriends, half out of his chair with his hand outstretched. In it was a dagger, the blade in his palm, with the ornately carved handle facing Noct, and Prom having no recollection of how it got there.





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [generalsheepexpert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalsheepexpert/gifts).



_ Prompto curled a hand around the back of Noct’s neck and laughed, his head tipping back, with starlight in his eyes before they came back down to lock onto the black ones before him.  _ __  
__  
_ “You could do it, you know,” he felt his mouth whisper. “Kill me. Summon a knife and drag it right through my heart. Part of me wants you to. I want you to feel me die, feel my heartbeat come to a standstill. Watch, as my blood works its way down into the earth.”  _ __  
_  
_ __ He laughed again, this time louder, a hint of lunacy seeping in along the edges. His shoulders heaved, his lungs burned as they screamed for air, but he kept cackling. 

 

_ His face fell flat and stared at Noctis with vacant, unfocused eyes.  _

 

_ “You’re the king. You can do what whatever you want. You could die! No one would be able to do anything, because you’re the king!” He heard himself say. He reached his hands out and grabbed Noct’s head and pulled it until their foreheads touched. “Kill me, Noct.”  _

 

A hand laid itself on his shoulder, bringing Prompto crashing back into reality. He was sitting around the campfire with his boyfriends, half out of his chair with his hand outstretched. In it was a dagger, the blade in his palm, with the ornately carved handle facing Noct, and Prom having no recollection of how it got there. 

 

He flung the dagger back into the armory and collapsed. Rock dug into his knees as he clutched at his head, trying to still his racing heart. 

 

“I’m-, Noct I-, I’m so sorry, I didn’t-, I don’t,” his voice cracked. “I’m sorry guys.” 

 

He stood up and started off to the edge of the haven. The screech of three camping chairs sounded behind him, but only one set of footsteps followed. Ignis waved the other two off, shaking his head when they tried to come with him. Gladio opened his mouth to protest, but Iggy silenced him with a look. Noct had his arms wrapped around himself, staring into the fire dejectedly. Prompto wasn’t aware of any of this of course. 

 

The blond sat on the edge of the rock formation, staring out at where the dirt that stretched on for infinity kissed the star studded sky. He didn’t blink as Iggy sat down next to him. He didn’t blink when he wrapped his arms around him. His eyes stayed glued on the horizon, even as tears started to carve trails down his freckled checks. 

 

“I don’t try to. It just happens. I don’t-, when I, they just-, before I even know what’s happening?” Prompto stuttered, words tumbling from behind his lips. “Please-, just. Can you? Make them go away? I don’t want this. I can’t. It just. Help me?” 

 

Iggy pressed his lips into his boyfriend’s hair, kissing him softly. 

 

“Always. Anything for you, my love,” he whispered. If he happened to shed a few tears himself, well, that was between him and the night sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like projecting onto prom, so now u have sad prom!! ill make a fluffy one soon i swear. he's ok, just dealing with some repressed anxiety, and this is how it's manifesting. the boys will take care of him!!! they will do Good. maybe ill make this a series? 
> 
> (characterization is hard omg)
> 
> thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
